Fairy Tail's New Cell Phones
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: Mira finds a box nearby a magic shop saying, "Free-month Trial for these iPhones!" Of course since it was free, she decided to bring it back to Fairy Tail. Little did she know that these devices would soon bring extreme chaos in the guild. From playing Flappy Bird, to reading fanfictions on the internet, who knows what surprises Fairy Tail will face... All because of a cell phone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my cute little strawberries ;) This is my first fanfiction that I'll be posting on this website. I'm still a newbie when it comes to these things, so constructive criticism and some tips is appreciated :) Before you read, I do have to warn you that there will be some spoilers in this story so I suggest that you shouldn't read this if you haven't finished at least season one of the Fairy Tail anime! Also, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes and if the characters are OOC and if the story's flow is confusing and hard to follow. Thank you for your understanding ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the iPhone! There's no way I have a genius mind to create a phone and I can't draw awesome characters!**

* * *

Day 1~The Cell Phone

Lucy's POV

"Yosh," Natsu cheered as he slammed the doors of the guild open. "We're finally back from our job!" He exclaimed with a cheeky grin and pumped his fists in the air. I sighed, not wanting to be reminded of our last job.

It was a fairly easy mission since all we had to do was catch a bevy of thieves at another town. However, it was typical that my dumb, pink-headed partner went overboard again and obliterated a lot of buildings in the process. Despite the fact that we've completed our task, the mayor of the town was displeased and has cut down our reward down to half of what it was to pay for the damage Natsu did. This didn't surprised me at the veryleast since this _always_ happens every time we completed a mission. At least it was still enough to pay for my rent but just barely enough!

Aggravated by this thought, I turned to my left side to give my partner another chastisement for his destructive nature, only to notice that he wasn't standing next to me anymore. I assume that Happy was with Natsu, knowing that the exceed would fly next to him most of the time. One of those few times when he wouldn't be was when he was trying to flirt with Charle.

I scanned across the guild to find my best friend's noticeable pink hair who claims to say that it's salmon not pink. As I glanced, I noticed that the guild was more quiet today. Most of the tables were empty and the bar doesn't have any customers that would drink their booze. There wasn't a single conversation to be heard of in the room and no reckless fights for me to ignore. All of this was just too weird. Too weird, that it's giving me a creepy vibe. Fairy Tail's not itself today.

It didn't take long for my eyes to fall on a large throng of mages crowding in the corner of the room along with that particular fire-mage idiot and a blue neko that I was looking.

_'So that's why Fairy Tail's quiet today.'_ It appears that he and Happy were staring at something along with their fellow guild members which was probably the reason why everyone was silent in their. What could have possibly gotten everyone's attention?

I tucked some of blonde locks behind my right ear and approached to the crowd."Minna, what's that you got there?" I asked. Nobody heard me except Natsu.

"Oi, Luce! Check this out!" He called to me and returned his attention to whatever he was staring at earlier.

I arched an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off and tried to squish my way into the front of the group. Finally, after squeezing my way in between Gray and Juvia (which the water mage wasn't so happy about) I came to see what brought everyone's full attention. It was a box filled with...rectangles?

Out of my whole entire life, I've really never seen such items before in all of Fiore. What I saw was a pile of rectangles with the front part of it being black. There was also a tiny hole at the top center and a black button with a square in the middle at the bottom center. I glanced at the bottom left of the pile and saw that one was flipped over to its backside, revealing another blanket of black, coating this unusual object.

I noticed however that this side differed from the front part because a white apple symbol lie across the black surface, along with the word 'iPhone' and some words printed just below, and two holes at the top left corner. One hole was big and the other was extremely tiny. There was also a small, black , rectangle button along the edge above the holes. What's with the apple? What are these holes on it? What are these... _'iPhones'_ and why do we have them?

I was anxious to know these answers so I look around to see if any of my comrades knew what it was, but it looks like everyone was confused as well. Wendy and Romeo were quiet but their expressions on their face told me that they have no clue as to what they are. I certainly knew that Laxus and Gajeel are out of the question, knowing that they don't have a sliver of interest to care about them. Gray's been pondering about these objects but unfortunately was having a difficult time since Juvia was clinging onto his right arm. And obviously Natsu wouldn't know since we've just came back from a mission (and also the fact that he's an idiot). Even master doesn't know what it was since his eyes were closed with his index finger and thumb placed on his chin. Basically, everyone had no idea! Or so I thought.

Mira, who was standing in front of the box containing the mountain of 'iPhones', began to chuckle. Judging by her soft chuckle, I assume that she knew what these rectangles are. Oh jeez, I hope that this is not one of her 'ideas'. She may look normal on the outside but inside lives a devious soul and a witty imagination and mind when it comes to ideas for contraptions and matchmaking.

The take-over mage gave everyone her usual smile. "I'm sure all of you were wondering what these are." She said while picking up the box.

Everyone in the guild including me nodded our heads, signaling for her to continue her explanation. She began to giggle again which was somewhat sweet and menacing at the same time. Only Mira can pull that off.

"Well, I think you all probably figured it out by now, but all of these devices are called an iPhone 5. Appar-"

"What are iPhone 5's?" Natsu asked. Everybody groaned at him. He should know better not to interfere Mira when she's speaking.

Mira gave an even bigger smile to him (which actually looked pretty creepy) "I will explain that in a minute Natsu but please do not interrupt me while I'm talking." She said innocently with a dark aura surrounding her. Natsu sweat-dropped and shivered, knowing that it's not good to get on her bad side.

"R-right! I'm sorry." Natsu stuttered and he hid behind Elfman to use as a human shield in case she decides to make a move at him.

"Cowering is unmanly, Natsu!"

"This isn't the case right now, Elfman!"

"My, my aren't we getting carried away here since _I'm_ the one who is suppose to be talking right now." The white-haired beauty said sweetly while she emitted an even scarier aura. I also noticed that a vein protruded her forehead,which was definitely not a good sign. Elfman and Natsu began to shake and not another word slipped out from their mouths. Everyone in the guild sweat-dropped at this scene.

Mira huffed at them and her aura faded away, acting as is if it never happened. She then continued what she attempted to say until Natsu rudely barged into her sentence."Like I was saying, apparently there was a sale going on at a magic shop and I decided to go check it out. Turns out that I found this box saying _'Free-month_ _Trial going on with these iPhones'_. Those words sparked my interest and I thought that the guild would probably like to try these out. So I brought them in. Plus anything free is a steal!" She squealed at the mention of her last sentence.

I shook my head. It's typical for Mira to take anything that's free. Once she stopped her squealing she cleared her throat. " It's only free for a month though, so we'd need to return it back once our time is up."

"Ano, do you know why they're having a free-month trial for these iPhones Mira-san?" A certain little sky dragon slayer asked shyly.

Mira faced the petite, timid girl and gave her smile. "Well Wendy-chan, the shop's not the one who's holding a free-month trial for these."

Charle, who was hovering right next to Wendy, widened her eyes at the S-class mage's response."You mean, you're saying that it wasn't part of the sale. Or one the shop's products?"

"Correct! I found it lying on a sidewalk and decided to pick it up!" Mira said with a smile. I looked at her shocked. She basically just picked up these devices without knowing why they're there or not having a slightest idea as to what they are either! Mira's so... Unpredictable at times.

"Uhh, but Mira-san, how do you know that this is not some kind of prank or a trap? It could be a bomb or some invention that can destroy a whole town!" I questioned her, waving my hands in the air frantically as I mentioned that _'invention that could obliterate a town'_ idea.

With her blue orbs, she just stared at me until she broke the silence with a laugh after a couple of minutes." Oh Lucy," She shook her head as she continued to chortle. "You're always so paranoid when it comes to these things. I just know it's the real deal. In fact, " Mira picked up an envelope from the inside of the box. "This letter is the reason why I believe it's not anything destructible. I'll read it to you and prepared to be surprised by the person who sent it to us!" She winked at me.

Mira opened up the envelope and gently pulled out a folded piece of paper that it contained. As she unfolded the letter, each guild member eagerly waited for her to read, curious to know just who would send an unknown device to Fairy Tail.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I have sent you a package containing these devices called iPhones. These cell phones are what most people in the human world use to communicate with each other. I've packed enough iPhones for everyone so that each member can experience a taste of life from my world. I'm aware that you could communicate each other by using a lacrima but these cell phones can do just more than communication. I've included a manual to explain how to use it, along with some chargers that you'll be needing to use later._

_I'm sure you're now wondering why can't I just send it directly to the guild? Well I thought it'd be more fun to be mysterious and allow someone to find it. I hope this goes to the right people since, any person could be reading this right now. Well if you're Fairy Tail, enjoy these phones while you have them because I don't think all of you are willing to pay a big amount of jewels for them. After a month, they'll teleport back into the real world where they belong. Remember, enjoy while it lasts!_

_From your creator,_

_Hiro Mashima_

_P.S. I'm not buying all of these for you if you happen to want them and it's also because I'm not planning that you should have these phones on your future missions and jobs_

_P.S.S. I also got permission from the Apple company to send you guys this amount since I agreed to pay for your Internet, music, ect. for a whole month! So now you know another reason as to why I don't want to pay for your cell phones._

After Mira read the name 'Hiro Mashima', everybody was filled with awestruck wonder as comments filled in the room. Most of them were 'Our creator sent us this!? Cool!' kind of comments. It was rare that our creator would send us something from his world.

Mira was excited as much as the rest of Fairy Tail was."Areyouguysreadytotryitout?!" She said, mushing the words together and interrupting our fangirling/fanboying phase of our creator. She set the box of iPhones down carefully on a table and waited for our answer. Even though we knew that it was from our creator, each guild member was still having second thoughts and kept saying "I dunno," or "What if,"

A vein popped in Mira's head, indicating that she was impatient. "I said, are you guys ready to try it out?! Don't tell me that you don't trust our creator!" Mira growled while giving us a freakish smile.

Each member of Fairy Tail cringed at her and gave in, including me since she did have a good point. If we don't at least give these objects a chance, it'd look like that we don't have faith in our creator. But we also agreed reluctantly, because nobody wanted to experience Mira's bad side either.

The blue-eyed woman told us to make a line behind the box so that we can receive our iPhones. I was the last person in line with Natsu who waited in front of me. I groaned and twirled my blonde hair while waiting. Sometimes I don't get Mira. I love her as a friend but she can be a handful when it comes to love and new contraptions.

When she handed Natsu an iPhone, I thought I heard him grumble something about her not telling us what an iPhone is. I think I heard right because I'm starting to see Mira emitting another scary aura again surrounding her. Ugh, Mira's having some anger issues and mood swings today.

After she told him to be patient, Natsu settled himself down at a table far away from her and stared at the phone, clueless of what to do with it. Mira's frown turned back into a grin as she picked up the last iPhone and handed it to me. Once the device rested on my hand, I lifted it up and down to test it's weight. I wasn't surprised to learn that it was fairly light, considering it's small size.

"Pretty light huh?" The take-over mage asked.

"Yeah."

"It's even small enough to fit into your short's side pockets." She pointed to one of my pockets on my shorts. I slid the little phone into my pocket and it fitted perfectly. Huh, she's right!

"There! Now you can bring it everywhere you go!" Mira winked and I looked at her as if she was a weirdo. What made her think that I would want to bring this with me all the time? And when did she think that I would like it enough to bring it everywhere with me? I brushed that thought off and plopped down on a chair next to Natsu's and did the same as to what he did. Sit, stare, and wonder what to do with it.

* * *

One hour later...

"Miiiiirrrrraaaa! It's not doing anything!" Natsu whined. It's already been an hour and nobody has figured out what to do with their phones. I glanced over to where the bar is, as I suddenly heard a thumping sound repeating itself for seven minutes straight. I sweat-dropped when I learned who was making the sound.

Turns out that the cause of the annoying sound came from that red-headed woman who was currently banging her head against the table a couple of times. I guess this is her way of expressing her frustration. Hopefully, her frustration doesn't transition into anger or else she could ex-quip into one of her armor and destroy something.

She finally stopped her pounding and began to rub her red forehead, which resulted from her repetitive banging. "Arg, I'm USELESS. I can't even make this thing do anything. Somebody punch me!" Erza exclaimed dramatically. I sweat-dropped at her again, wondering why she would feel the need to punish herself.

Gray who was sitting next to her tried to calm her down."Oi, Erza! Snap out of it! Stop being so dramat-"

"Gray-sama! Why are you not paying attention to Juvia?!" A certain water mage interrupted and grasped his hips.

"Juvia now's not the time and can you get off of me?!"

"No! Juvia will never let go!"

"AGH!" Gray yelled in frustration. I shook my head disapprovingly. It's sad that Juvia's feelings never seem to reach to him. I giggled as I saw Gray trying to remove the the bluenette's hands from his hips but failed to do so.

After watching them for five minutes, I turned my attention back to the the lifeless object. Is there an 'on button' somewhere? I picked it up and turned it to the back side. Does this apple do anything? Biting my lip, I tapped it lightly with my index finger but nothing happened.

"Hey Levy?!" I glanced over my shoulder to see her reading the manual for the iPhones. She placed the booklet down to her lap gently and took off her reading glasses.

"Yes Lu-chan?"

"Do you know how to turn this thing on?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

"No, the way that this manual's written is somewhat difficult and confusing to understand. I'll try my best to figure it out though for you, Lu-chan." With that being said, the bluenette bookworm put her glasses back on and picked to the last line she was reading. I sighed and return my attention back to the iPhone once again.

I flipped it over to the front side and fingered the rectangle button along the top right edge of the phone. For some reason, my mind told me that this was the 'on button'. With my right index finger, I added pressure onto the button. Again, the phone didn't respond and it just stared at me with it's blank screen.

Ugh! I pursed my lips, and rested my head onto the table in exasperation. It's only the first day with this thing and I'm already irritated with it. Then a thought came to my head.

Wait maybe if I push it down for a few seconds, it will turn on? I thought. With that idea in my mind, I sat up, pushed down the button for a few seconds and a white apple suddenly appeared on the screen. With satisfaction, a smile curled up in my lips. Looks like my hunch was right.

"WHOA LUCE! WHY DOES YOUR PHONE HAVE AN APPLE?!" I let out an 'eep' since a certain fire dragon slayer idiot just unintentionally yelled in my ear!

I growled at him."BAKA!" I was about to give him a Lucy Kick, but when I turned around, our faces were really close. So close, our noses almost touched. So close, my face was tickled by his warm breath. So close, it made my cheeks feel a burning sensation as it turned into a color similar to Erza's hair. Since when did he get so close?

I tried to recall back to what happened. Oh yeah... I was so focused, I didn't notice that Natsu was leaning his head next to mine, watching me eagerly as I tried to figure out this iPhone.

I was about to push him away from me but the iPhone suddenly made a sharp sound as it turned on which made me jump backwards out of my seat. I may have 'over-jumped' because I was falling down in the air. I closed my eyes expecting to feel my back thump against the hard floor but it never came. Instead, my back felt two rough hands that prevented me from falling any further. Following the arms of those hands, I realized that they belonged to Natsu. I blushed in a deeper shade of red. Why does this keep on happening to me?!

"You ok, Luce?" He asked me gently. I only nodded in response and simply got up from his hands and sat back down on my seat.

"You _liiikke_ him!" Happy teased me as he flew out of nowhere. I glared at him but said nothing. Usually, I would give a threat or two to that cat but I was too exhausted to do so since I've just had an embarrassment. With deep breaths, my blush toned down and I focused back on the iPhone.

The screen appeared to be black again. Did it turn off by itself perhaps? I pushed the 'on button' for a few seconds again and the screen went on except at the top it showed a red slide saying to power off. I guess the 'on button' is also the 'off button' too but I don't need to turn it off at the moment. At the bottom of the screen, it showed a selection saying cancel. I tapped it and the screen went a little brighter and showed this random picture of bubbles.

I also saw the time, date and day which is currently Tuesday, July 1st 10:00 AM. Right beneath the bubble photo, there was an arrow with words next to it. The words were 'slide to unlock'. Slide to unlock?

Once I gave the arrow a swipe to the right, it made a click sound as it transitioned from the bubble picture, to another picture covered up with many squares. Right before I could make a comment, I was showered with a bunch of comments and praises about my "discovery" on how to use an iPhone.

"Figuring out what to do with an iPhone is one of the manliest things to do!" (Elfman)

"You're man talk nonsense is annoying!" (Evergreen)

"Wow Luce! You figured it out... I still think that a white apple appeared on your phone though was a little weird. Maybe, your iPhone's a weirdo like you!" (Natsu)

"You're the weirdo flame brain!" (Gray)

"You wanna go there ice princess?!" (Natsu)

"Well, stinky fire breath, I think I will!" (Gray)

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR FIGHTING?!" (Erza)

"Juvia loves the bubble picture... But not as much as Juvia loves Gray-sama!" (Juvia)

"I never knew you were this smart Lushi. Since you accomplished something, I'll give you some fish!" (Happy)

"Gehe Bunny Girl. Congrats. You figured out something that's worthle- whooaa, does that square say music? I think I'm beginning to like this phone..." (Gajeel)

"I don't get why everybody's so hyped up about this device. It's clearly not as amazing as Laxus!" (Freed)

"You're inner fan boy's coming out, Freed." (Bickslow)

"Fanboy, fanboy!" (Bickslow's Babies)

"Lu-chan never ceases to amaze me!" (Levy)

"Who cares about this phone? I think getting my three barrels of booze is more important!" (Cana)

"Ah, I think I have some, here I'll get them for you!" (Macao)

"If YOU ever try anything with my daughter, Macao, I swear..." (Gildarts)

"Chill man! I-I would never do something like that!" (Macao)

"Very good, Lucy." (Makarov)

"What do you expect from Lucy? She's always known for her brains." (Mira)

"Great job, Lucy! I do want to know what those squares are though..." (Lisanna)

More comments rushed through my mind and I was not able to absorb all of them at once. And when did almost everyone in the guild began to crowd around me? Apparently, I didn't notice them since I was so engrossed with this iPhone. Looks like I need to observe my surroundings more. Way more. WAIT if they're this close to me then that means they saw that incident with Natsu and me earlier... My blush was coming back again.

I slapped myself to get myself together and recalled to the comments. I do have to agree with Lisanna's comment though. What are these different squares called? And why do all of them have different pictures in them? Then I remembered the manual that Levy was reading earlier.

"Hey Levy? Did you figure out that manual? I think it tells us what each of these squares are!" Levy's eyes glistened as she nodded and held up the manual.

"Yep I have! I'll go see what it says about these squares." She winked at me and flipped through its pages to find some info about them. Then she stopped at page 5 which had the title "Apps" and it displayed a picture of each of the squares that were currently on my phone's screen.

"Well, looks like these squares are called 'Apps' which is short for applications." Levy read to us. She placed down the manual onto the table and showed us each of the apps and it's description.

_Music App~ This is a library that stores all of your songs that were either bought from the iTunes Store application or downloaded from the Internet. It also allows you to create playlists to help sort out which songs you'd like to play. Songs also fall into different categories like genres, artists, composers, ect, to help find your desired song. It also has a link to the iTunes Store in the top left corner._

_iTunes App~It's the place where you can buy your music, episodes from your favorite TV show, rent/buy movies, and buy podcasts._

_App Store~It's where you can buy extra applications for your phone. You can buy game apps, educational apps, social media apps, ect._

The list kept on going and going until, ten minutes later, we finished reading the last app's description on page 7, which was the notes app. Well, everyone finished reading except Natsu, who was squinting at each word he read.

"Ph-Ph-Pho-tos app is oosed for... storing... your... pic-toors?" I sweat-dropped at the way he read the words 'used' and 'pictures'. His reading level is a bit low for his age.

While Natsu was catching up with his reading, each of my comrades, including myself, explored through each and every app on the iPhone until the sun began to set. That's right. We've been on the phone for _hours_! I wonder if humans in Mashira-san's world stay on their phones this long.

I decided to call it a day and slipped the little black cell phone into my left pocket. Before leaving for my apartment, I looked at the fire dragon slayer as he continued to read. Yes. It's already been a long time and he's still reading. I smirked at him and thoughts of how he was just dumb hovered in my mind.

It's certainly weird to see my best friend read something. And to think that his first book that he's determined to finish reading was just merely a small section about apps. Now that's weird. And he calls me a weirdo?!

I stepped out of the guild and took in a breathe of fresh air as I walked to my usual path to my apartment.

As I strolled my way down Strawberry Street, I pulled out my iPhone and looked as I exhaled a deep breath. For some reason, I have this strange feeling that this small object will bring up a lot of drama in the future.

Once I looked up from my phone I noticed that I was already at the front door to my apartment.

"Ahh, after a long day of this iPhone business, I think I need to take a nice, warm, bubble bath to indulge myself in." I claimed as I rummaged through my pockets to get my apartment key. After finding it, I unlocked the door, twisted the door knob to open and was happy to be back to my home sweet hom-"

"Yo Luce!" Natsu greeted me as he positioned himself on my comfy bed.

"Hello Lushi!" Happy said as he searched through the refrigerator to find some fish.

A vein popped in my forehead. "DON'T 'YO LUCE' ME! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS IN MY ROOM?!" Natsu flinched at my yelling and just gave me a cute pout while crossing his arms.

"Aww Luce, come on. Stop being grumpy for once and at least say hello back to your best friend!"

"Natsu. You just broke into my room. You can't expect people to greet politely to others who intrude their privacy. And how did you get here? I thought you were still reading that manual."

"He finished reading a few minutes after you left." The blue exceed answered as he butted into our conversation while holding some fish. I still gave a questioned look at him, implying that I wasn't completely satisfied with his answer.

"I left the guild first. How did you guys get to my house before me?" Happy and Natsu looked at me and snickered.

"We have our own secret ways." My partner answered with a smirk. I gawked at him and simply gave him a playful punch on his tan shoulder.

"Ouch that hurts Lucy!" He said teasingly while pretending to wince in pain. I shot him an annoyed look but it quickly faded into a smile. I just can't stay mad at him. With a sigh, I gave up my usual act and allowed a faint giggle to escape from my lips. He gave me his signature wide grin and laughed along with me.

After laughing, he took out his iPhone. "Luce, I never got a chance to look through mine. Can you please explain what these apps are?" He showed me his cute onyx puppy eyes. I nodded and guided him through all of the apps, realizing that he never finished reading the manual.

'Baka, you lied just so that you can spend more time with me?' I thought and just shook that thought off. Oh well. What's happened has happened and all I could do right now was help my salmon-haired partner surf through his iPhone.

As I told him all about the apps, another thought came into my mind. 'It's only the first day with this unusual device, but I already know that it's going to make some unforgettable memories for my comrades and me... I just know it.'

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed boring but I tried to add in some detail in each sentence I wrote! Oh and I just want to say that I don't own an iPhone 5! I own a 4th generation iPod touch and unfortunately the new iOS 7 is not available on it. So... Please correct me about my mistakes since I do not own an iPhone and keep in mind that they do not update their iPhone to iOS 7. Also... They're phones are magical... So they somehow have built-in wifi with them ;) They can also call and text, even though phone lines don't exist in Fiore. Like I said, it's magical XD Review my strawberries and I'll be back in the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for my two month absence! I've came to the disease of serious writer's block! Plus, my life has been pretty hectic lately and I couldn't find the time to write. I'm moving to a new place and that means a lot of packing... including the computer. I don't have a laptop so I'm currently writing in my iPod Touch... So please bear with me ;) Btw this is not one of my best chapters so I'll try to write better in the next chappy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it ;) I also do not own the iPhones and Instagram :D**

* * *

Day 2~ Picture Time and Instagram

Lisanna's POV

"One chocolate milkshake for my little sis!" Mira-nee sang as she placed my shake in front of me. Laughing, I returned her a smile and gladly took a sip from the straw that came along with my drink.

The chocolatey flavor was sweet, but not too sweet. After all, my taste buds does not appreciate absorbing a huge amount of sugar at once. The drink was also cold as ice which was absolutely refreshing for the hot weather during this early month of July.

After a few more slurps, I sighed with satisfaction. "Once again Mira, you've perfected my order!" I exclaimed happily, giving her a thumbs-up. The S-class mage had never failed to satisfy my needs and desires, including my milkshakes!

My older sis just grinned at my compliment and pointed at my short's left pocket. "How are you doing with that iPhone of yours?" She asked. I sighed at her question as I took out the black rectangle device that was shoved in my pocket and placed it carefully on the table.

Ever since my sister brought in these devices, she's been nagging me all the time about them. There was never an hour where she would forget to ask me a question about it.

_'How's your iPhone?'_ she would ask one time. _'Are you enjoying that phone of yours?'_ She would ask in another hour or two and I would respond by just saying _'It's great!'_ while smiling.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Mira asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"It's great!" I smiled as I did with my other responses. Quite boring, I know but I couldn't think up another response on the spot at the moment.

I picked up my smartphone and carefully shielded the screen with my left hand from Mira's sight. I really did not want her finding out my password because if she did, she'll do some things that could end up being embarrassing...

Once I've unlocked my phone by tapping the four required numbers, I proceeded to the camera application so that I could take a photo of this delightful milkshake!

Once the app had opened, I carefully positioned the phone vertically to get a full view of the chocolate shake. It was not until a few moments when the screen began to jitter back and forth.

"Ugh my hands are so shaky..." I complained. My hands just couldn't stay still today!

"Here let me help." Mira-nee offered and grabbed the phone from my grasp.

"Thanks." I smiled, handing her my little rectangle device.

She held the iPhone in her right hand and took the pic in no time. Once I'd heard the snap and saw the shutters close and open, she handed my smartphone back to me. I gave her a nod and tapped the bottom left corner to take view of my most recent photo.

Let me just say that the picture was perfect! It wasn't blurry, so I knew that her hand was kept steady. She must've also gotten the right amount of lighting since there weren't even those irritating tiny grains sprinkling all over the picture.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked my sister.

She giggled at my question and sat down next to me on a chair, crossing her right leg over the other. "There are some things that I can't do. I'm not perfect after all!" She chirped and was about to reach for my phone again.

"W-Wait," I stammered as my hand stacked on top of hers. "What are you trying to do!?"

Before I knew it, she snatched up my phone with her other hand without giving me chance. She held it out of my reach to ensure that I couldn't take back what was mine.

As I attempt to obtain my iPhone, I studied her blue orbs and smile that she wore on her face. Her beautiful eyes had a sparkle while her smile stretched out across her face more than it should be.

This look isn't normal for her. Why? Because her usual gleeful expression would consist of closed eyes and a charming smile that everybody loved.

Usually her eye-sparkling can interpret into evil glints. Now with her exaggerated smile, it's simply terrifying and creepy.

Usually, whenever she gets that look, there are three things that can happen...

_1. Guys falling head over heals for my sister._

_'s a genuine sparkle and she means no harm._

_3. She found an opportunity to embarrass somebody (especially my brother and me)_

_4. Chaos ensues._

I am praying that her eye sparkling is the second option and not the third and fourth selection. Mostly the fourth because it's bad enough that Natsu picks a fight with everyone in the guild. I wouldn't want my sister to join in the party of mischief and cause any unwanted trouble.

I shuddered just by even thinking of the possible scenarios, the worse being that the Fairy Tail's building completely destroyed... Which is probably also maybe the most likely to happen as well...

"I've discovered an amazing app from the App Store and I'm sure you'd love it!" My sister's voice interrupted my thoughts and my full attention was directly at her.

"All I wanted to do was to show you it myself." My white-haired sister winked at me and my attempts to retrieve my phone came to a stop. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? Oh right, because Mira's eyes look kind of a bit devious today!

I cleared my throat and sat down on my chair again. "May I ask, what app are you talking about?"

"Instagram!"

Instagram? I've never heard of that before...

"Is it a game?" I asked.

"No." She answered bluntly while tapping my phone multiple times.

"Is it educational?" Because if its educational, then her eye-sparkling would mean no harm right?

"No, where did you get that idea from anyway?"

"Then what is it?" I groaned.

She finished her tapping and showed me the app in the App Store. The icon depicted a camera with red, yellow, green, and blue stripes on the top left corner of it and the word 'insta' written below it.

My eyes fell on the description written below the app. Judging on how they described Instagram, I assumed that it's one of those social media websites - err apps - since it's sharing photos that you've taken.

I am not liking how this is going... if this is social, that means that the third option has a chance of becoming reality. My sister has a chance to embarrass her siblings... to the public!

"Sounds interesting," I said after finishing the last paragraph. I still didn't feel very sure on getting it though."But how is it so amazing?"

"Oh it is, trust me!" She assured me and without a warning, she tapped the free button and 'bought' the app for me.

Seriously?! She's going to do that without my permission?

"Uh, Mira-nee, maybe you should give me some time to reconsider about it..." My voice trailed off when she typed in my Apple ID password which was absolutely not good! When did she know my password?!

"How do you know my password?!" I panicked and my attempts to retrieve my phone from earlier resumed.

"You don't remember? I was the one who provided your Apple ID. Not only yours, but everyone's as well. Hiro Mashima prepared everyone's Apple ID and password and he entrusted me to give all of you your IDs."

Oh right. Now I remember. Then it that case, I made a note in my head to change my Apple ID password when she's not around.

I stopped my attempts to obtain my phone (for the second time) and plopped down on my chair, not noticing my stiff shoulders until I relaxed them in my sitting position. I gave myself a firm face-palm to my forehead and sighed. My sister was really giving me a headache today.

My eyes trailed to where Mira placed my phone on the table and stared at the new app that was currently being installed. I watched the blue bar slowly fill up. It was only a quarter full, then it filled to about half of the bar. After five more seconds, the blue bar has been filled completely, indicating its completion of its installment in my smartphone.

I grabbed my iPhone a before Mira could, and tapped the Instagram application.

It told me to either sign in or register by email or Facebook. I had absolutely no idea what Facebook is so... I decided to register by email.

Once I tapped the email registration button, it transitioned to another page asking for my username, email, and password. This was what my registration looked like...

_Email: Lisannable613_

_Username: Li5anna5traus_

_Password: ****************_

Of course I shielded my password once more to prevent her from seeing it and I tapped the blue arrow at the top right corner to resume.

"Why did you put 5's in your username instead of S's?" The S-class mage asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as the page kept on loading. "I guess I wanted be a little creative. The 5's sort of looked like S's."

My sister raised an eyebrow but brushed it off by praising me for my 'incredible' creativity.

Once the page finished loading, I proceeded to the next step. It asked me if I wanted to find out if anybody from my contacts was also in Instagram. Contacts being everyone from Fairy Tail.

"Should I?" I asked Mira.

"Yep, you'll be shocked at how many's on this app." She nodded.

And indeed I was surprised! Everybody in the guild was on Instagram except me!

I followed everybody in my contacts, some having extremely long or weird usernames such as...

_Pinkheddragunflaim (Natsu, who obviously had a problem with spelling a couple of words)_

_Icemake1000 (Gray, who couldn't think up of anything creative and decided to put numbers at the end)_

_ 3CelestialLucey3 (Lucy, who thought that the way she spelled her name and putting 3's made her username look cute.)_

_Thestrawberrytitania (Erza, who wanted to put both her love for strawberry cake and her title in her username.)_

_thatblunetteWM (Wendy, who had Charle help out with her username by suggesting that she should put something describing her hair and initials at the end of her username)_

The list went on as I laughed at some usernames. Especially at Elf-nii-chan's.

_ManliestmanlyElfmanman (Elfman, who thought that his name should be filled with a lot man... Literally!)_

That 'man' at the end came out of nowhere but I guess it's not shocking since he always spouts about his 'man' nonsense.

Mira's username sounded quite deep and probably the only one who thought about her username well...

_InnocentSatansoul (Mira, who actually had meaning behind her username. It resembled her split personality from being caring and sweet, to a girl who was/still is sassy and devious back in her childhood days)_

After regaining some composure from my own personal laughing fest with myself, I tapped the last follow button from my contacts and proceeded to the next step again.

It recommended some famous Instagram followers that I might be intrigued with. All accounts had maybe at least 10k or more followers and their themes would either be for roleplaying, fanpages, clothes, ect.

Not really finding anything interesting to my eyes, I skipped that part with another quick tap and was now officially one of the users for Instagram!

Before I could proceed to posting my first picture... I saw one of Elf-nii-chan's posts appear right before me.

I scrunched up my face a little and rubbed my eyes. Is this really happening?! Mira giggled deviously at my reaction.

"So what are you looking at?" She asked while running her fingers through her snow white hair suspiciously. It's weird how she's acting so nonchalant after cackling a little bit which only makes it more suspicious.

I picked up my shake once again to take a few sips to ease myself. This post of my brother is so surprising! I mean-

"I never expected Elf-nii-chan would propose to Evergreen!" I blurted out loud. Right when I said that, Mira-nee basically bursted out of laughter and had to clutch her stomach that was currently in pain.

Meanwhile Elf-nii-chan and Evergreen, who were just sitting next to each other at the bar, had 'accidentally eavesdropped' our conversation and focused their attention on Mira-nee and me.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Aww you too are saying the same things at the same time! That's so kawaii!" Mira-nee sang as she squished up her face while smiling.

My brother made his way to me and snatched up my phone to look at the picture. Apparently, it showed Elf-nii-chan kneeling on one knee, handing Evergreen a ring!

"Oh Elfman! I'd like to congratulate you and your new fiancé!" Mira sang teasingly as my brother and the brunette protested.

"It's not what it looks like, Mira! I just lost my ring and he happened to find it!" Evergreen scowled as her face turned into a tomato while Elfman nodded frantically in agreement.

"Yeah! I found her ring under this table and had to kneel down to retrieve it for her. That would be a manly thing to do!" Elfman retorted as he too was blushing furiously. With their statement, my sister's ocean eyes flashed an evil glint.

"So why did you hand it to her while you're kneeling?" My S-class mage sister questioned while raising a brow.

"Mira-nee! This is just a misunderstanding. Be a man and believe my words!" Elfman cried. He felt embarrassed about the photo, especially since people thought that he was the one who posted it. Then a thought occured to him.

"How did you take that photo anyway?" Elfman asked to Mira.

Mira closed eyes while smiling and scratching her head. "Aha, well you see, you left your phone on the table earlier and I saw that you were logged into your instagram page..." Mira-nee's voice trailed as she cleared her throat.

"And then I saw you kneeling down to Evergreen and knew that this was an opportunity-" Elfman interrupted her before she could continue.

"What opportunity? An opportunity to embarrass me?! That's not a manly act..."

"Ahem, I thought you knew to never interfere with my sentences." Mira's eyes slightly glowing in a scary matter.

Elfman quivered at the sight. "R-Right, you may continue..."

"I took the picture with the Instagram camera and posted it. So yes, you could basically say that I also wanted to embarrass you." Mira smiled while closing her eyes.

Elf-nii-chan groaned at her statement. "Mira-nee, this is not how a man would act! A man would never hack into someone's account!"

I knew it. I knew Mira-nee would take this opportunity to embarrass Elf-nii-chan.

I mentally made another note to always log out of my account when I'm not using it.

Sweat-dropping at what was happening before me, I decided to leave the argument between the three since it was starting to get too intense, to intense for me to get involved. Once Mira-nee's in action, there's no chance of stopping her.

No chance.

Getting that out of the way, I looked at the screen to only see that 'proposal' picture of Elfman's once again. He and Evergreen are probably not going to be able to show their faces to the guild for the rest of the day because a lot of people were already commenting their congrats to them.

After reading about twenty comments about their 'engagement' my eyes were in tears from perpetual laughter. My comrades are the definition of funny... and also brutal.

I needed a break from this laughing because now my stomach has begun to hurt so I scrolled down to see the second-most recent post and it turned out to be from 3. AKA Lucy Heartfilia.

It also displayed that she posted this about thirty minutes ago so Team Natsu and herself should be back soon.

The picture showed a group photo of Team Natsu and the two exceeds floating just above them. Natsu wore his usual cheeky smile, Gray was frowning since Natsu's scaled scarf was getting in his face, Erza looked slightly annoyed with the two frenemies, Lucy closed her eyes while smiling and making a peace sign with her hands, and Wendy was grinning cutely.

For the cats, Happy was eating fish and Charle was smiling slightly while crossing her tiny furry arms.

For the record, it looks like Lucy, Wendy, and Charle were the only ones who were the normal ones in the picture.

Underneath the photo there was a caption that the blonde celestial mage wrote.

_'Team Natsu and I have just finished our mission from Hargeon! We're heading back to the guild :) See you soon ;)'_

I smiled at her caption and picture. I can tell that the things she'll post in the future are going to be sweet and thoughtful. And I'm probably going to expect more pictures with her celestial spirits and Team Natsu she's really close with them!

Scrolling down a little more, I saw a picture of Gray on the ground, looking a bit unconscious while Natsu had a derpy face... Don't ask how I knew about that word.

"Who posted this?" I murmured out loud as I glanced at the top left for the username. Once I saw the word 'pink' I knew that it was from the one and only Natsu.

I didn't realize I was drinking my shake at the time until I found myself doing the classic spitting-from-a-drink-because-of-something-funny kind of thing after reading Natsu's caption of the photo.

'Hai its me Natsu! I gess u cood say that I kiked ice prik in the froazen balls! :P'

I gave myself a face palm. Only Natsu would say something like that. And only he would also make that many spelling errors too.

A comment appeared below his caption and it was Gray's username along with his insult. And once he commented, his and Natsu's comments were stacking each others for a long time...

_Icemake1000: I can't believe you said that flame brain!_

_Pinkheddragunflame: What's that? Do I hear you want rematch?_

_Icemake1000:I never said that pinky, but I will accept your challenge!_

_Pinkheddragunflaim: I doubt you'd last for a minute._

_Icemake1000: I doubt you'd last a for a second!_

I sighed as their comments stacked on top, one by one. They never change, even in a social media application. Where's Erza when you need her?

As if the universe could read my thoughts, Erza's username appeared and she commented a long paragraph, lecturing them on how friends should not fight.

I decided that this is where I'd leave my 'stalking' on people's comments and allow my thumb to tap my profile to check out my other comrades' accounts.

I felt a bit creeped out when I came across Juvia's account because all of the photos she posted was Gray. Nothing else.

And believe it or not but this was only our second day of ownership that we had these iPhones and she's already posted up to one hundred of photos of just anything related to Gray Fullbuster!

You'd think that she'd post some water or a passionate love quote, at least once, but nope!

It's just Gray.

Gray plushies,

Gray edits,

Gray posters,

Gray bed,

Gray wallpaper, (where does she even find all of these stuff)

Gray here,

Gray there,

Gray everywhere!

Not that I dislike seeing Gray's appearance (And no I do not mean I fancy him. He's like a brother to me) but it's the same as if a teen-aged boy would constantly post pictures of my face on his account and that would be the only thing he would post.

It was also obvious that she stalked Gray's page because she even admitted it in this caption she wrote beneath one of her Gray plushie photos.

'_Juvia felt that liking Gray-sama's pictures is not enough, so Juvia unliked every photo just to like them again. Juvia will do this every day. Juvia is not ashamed. Juvia loves you, Gray-sama ;) !'_

I left the water mage's account to escape from her Gray frenzy and decided to stalk more of people's accounts. I wonder how Gray reacted to this. Juvia's the ultimate fan page for him.

After an hour of 'stalking' more of people's accounts, the door opened wide, revealing Team Natsu and the exceeds.

"We're BACK!" Natsu shouted while pumping a fist in the air. He then eagerly reached to his pocket of his black vest to obtain his iPhone.

"Checking Instagram again?" Lucy asked him with sigh as Natsu just nodded while scrolling through his feed.

After a few moments, he scurried to my direction and slumped himself on a chair while groaning.

"What's the matter, sleepy-head? You were so energetic just a few seconds ago." I joked while he just groaned some more and allowed his head to pound against the table.

He slid his phone back into the pocket of his vest. "Why is it that when I check my comments, random girls keep commenting that I'm hot in Instagram? Of course I know that! I'm a fire dragon slayer so I don't really need to be reminded of that!" I couldn't help myself but hold in a giggle due to his obliviousness.

Sure his magic's hot... But I don't think that's what his fangirls meant.

"I'm not surprised that a baka like you doesn't understand! They're not talking about your magic, they're saying that you're attractive." Gray, who came to our table, deadpanned as he slapped Natsu on the back of his head.

"Why did you slap me? And what does attractive mean?!" Natsu yelled, clearly annoyed by the ice-make mage.

"Umm I didn't slap it, I high-fived it and it means that girls find you good-looking." Gray scoffed. Natsu rolled his eyes and brought his attention to me.

"Is what ice prick over here saying's true?" He asked bluntly.

I winked at him. "Yep! It means a lot of girls think your handsome!" I said with a genuine smile.

Gray leaned in my ear, cupping his hands over his mouth. "I doubt he knows what handsome means either." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, huh." I whispered back, mentally hitting myself with my foolishness.

"Uh, I can hear you guys!" Natsu said while making a face that can be interpreted into an annoyed expression.

The only thing I could do was sweat-drop while Gray threw in another insult to Natsu. Before Natsu could respond, another foreign voice piped in.

"Hey guys!" We turned around to see a bubbly blonde, along with a scarlet-haired ex-quip mage, kawaii bluenette, and one blue exceed flirting to another white exceed.

"Whatcha talkin about?" Lucy said gleefully, twirling her golden locks as she sat down next to Natsu.

I smirked at her question. Wait till she hears Natsu's problem with his fangirls. I've always assumed that she had a thing for Natsu since she's almost always by his side. I'm just getting really annoyed on how they call each other best friends and partners because they have so much potential to be together!

Well, I guess I should tell her Natsu's problem and see how she reacts. If she gets jealous, that confirms everything.

I gave Lucy my usual cheerful grin and waved my hand in a brushing-away kind of motion to indicate that it wasn't anything serious. Well at least for me. "Oh nothing," I said nonchalantly. "We're just helping out with Natsu's problem with girls."

Lucy's eyes bulged right at my words."Wait what?!" She flustered, slamming her hands against the table.

Ha! I knew it. Somebody's jealous...

I was about to tease her even more but then Mira, who came out of nowhere, beat me to it.

"Aww, are you jealous that Natsu has fangirls Lucy?" Mira-nee nudged Lucy on the shoulder while the celestial mage suffered from the sudden heat spreading throughout her cheeks. She turned around, not facing the others as her face flushed even more.

"Wha, I never said that!" Lucy denied. Mira-new rolled her eyes at her lame response.

"Don't deny!"

"He's just a friend!"

Wondering how a certain fire mage would react at Lucy and Mira-nee's conversation, I turned to see if Natsu was paying any attention to the two. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying at all.

In fact, he was already standing eagerly in front of the board to look for another job...

As Lucy and Mira-nee's argument progressed, (Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Charle joining in the conversation due to curiousity about Lucy and Natsu's relationship) I looked at my Instagram to look at more photos. I couldn't believe that this application was already becoming a little trip away from reality for me! It helps me escape from my problems, at least from arguments that I'd rather not partake.

As I scrolled, my gaze fell upon the bottom screen that had five buttons spread across. From left to right there was a house, compass, camera, heart, and a profile button.

I knew that the house button was for the home screen since I'm on that one right now. I knew that the camera obviously allows you to take/post videos and photos. I also knew that the heart was to see who commented and like on your posts and the profile button was pretty much self-explanatory.

The only button I did not know about its purpose was the compass button. Due to my curiosity, I tapped it only to see a bunch of different photos from other accounts.

Some displayed photos of girl's nails, some showing off their outfits, and some boys... showed off something really inappropriate...

At the sight of that my face heated up. It's so embarrassing to even see this!

"Whoa Lisanna, I never knew you had a thing for-" Mira-nee's voice rang out of nowhere.

My hand flew directly to her mouth, completely embarrassed by the fact she almost said it out loud. She tried to talk more but I could not understand her muffling words.

"Shh..." I whispered harshly to her, tightening my grip around her mouth.

"So ish it true?" She muffled more and I shook my head, my face still burning. I released my grasp from her mouth and took in a deep breath. As I exhaled, she shook her head at me

"Tsk-tsk Lis, you're a naughty little girl to look at those kinds of pictures." She gave me a gentle pat on the back. I swatted her hand as a vein popped in my forehead.

"It's not what it looks like Mira-nee!"

"Sure does! HEY EVERYBODY GUESS WHAT?! I FOUND OUT ABOUT LISANNA'S DIRTY SECRET!" Mira-nee hollered loud enough for everyone in the guild to hear.

My jaw literally dropped to the floor, my eyes widened in shock, and my body began to quiver. Because of Instagram, my sister had mistaken me for being interested in something so perverted...

Great, now I'm the one who's going to be embarrassed about a dirty secret that is NOT true! I knew downloading Instagram was a bad idea...

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Lisanna saw another side of Instagram if you know what I mean XD Poor Lisanna... She's too innocent... Btw, I changed Instagram's exploration page back to the popular page because I felt like it XD**

**Yikes! This chapter is NOT my best work. It felt a bit rushed and I assume that there were a few grammar errors as well. The characters felt to OOC and it's just awful. I was so stressed out with this one because I literally rewrote this like 3 times! I guess this is all I could do since I'm doing this on a mobile device. Oh well, I'll try to edit this some other time but for now, I really needed to update and this is what I have.**

**Another note, I'm planning a NaLu story, so look forward to that :) Oh and Fairy Tail's iPhones never update to the iOS 7 and will be kept at iOS 6 update because my stubborn iPod touch 4th generation does not update to that.**

**Well until next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, I am so sorry about the delay. I've just been having a hard time dealing with school and I've been going through some emotional stuff in my life. Life's not easy right now (especially because of the amount of research projects that I'm assigned) and I haven't really gotten around to posting this chapter that I completed a long time ago. It's not my best chapter, a few errors may be included and it kind of felt rushed, but I wanted to update this right now and this is what I have now... I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Fairy. Tail. And. The . iPhones. And. Flappy. Bird**

Chapter 3- Flappy Bird Tournament Part 1

Nobody's POV

Mira tilted her head to the side, as she saw Team Natsu converse about something at a table while twiddling their thumbs against their iPhones. It appeared that it was something having to do with a game app since the celestial mage held up her phone to her comrades as she exclaimed something about her high score. Both Natsu and Gray scoffed at her, who claimed that they can beat that number displayed on the blonde's iPhone screen.

"But both of you weren't even able to jump over at least one pipe." Lucy deadpanned at the fire and ice-make mages. At the mention of this, Natsu gave a cute pout and retorted at her statement.

"N-Not true! I made it through at least one pipe." Natsu stammered. Gray rolled his eyes and laughed at Natsu's pathetic score. The dragon slayer shot him a fierce glare. If looks could kill, Gray would've been dead in two seconds flat.

Gray shook his head with disappointment and unconsciously stripped off his white t-shirt. After he had swiftly removed his clothing and tossed it over his shoulder, he faced Natsu with a smirk plastered across his face."That is a lame score, liar who has his pants on fire. I bet you can't even earn one poi-"

"Gray, your clothes!" Lucy interrupted him as she pointed at his chest.

"What the heck?" Gray exclaimed in shock as he glanced down to his stomach. He stood up abruptly from his seat and scurried across the guild for his shirt. While he was hunting for his clothing, Natsu continued their argument while he followed the half-naked dude.

"Ok you know what, snow cone pervert? First of all, I'm not lying and I would never lit my pants on fire. Second of all, it's not like you can earn at least one point either! Thirdly, I think I would have gotten a higher score if it weren't for your rotten smell that distracts me while I'm playing!" Natsu yelled. A vein popped on Gray's forehead at Natsu's last insult while he scanned underneath a chair.

After Gray confirmed that there was no trace of his white T-shirt, he stood back up in an upright posture from his crouching position while glaring at the fire dragon slayer."I guess my clothes will have to wait because I can't resist the urge to remake your face!" Before the raven-haired man could collide his left fist onto the pink-haired idiot's jaw, Erza, who was sitting next to Lucy, yelled at them for their childish behavior without taking her eyes off of her phone. "You two better not be fighting!" The pair of frenemies stopped their squabbling, who had forgotten the ex-quip mage's presence.

"U-Uh fighting? Psh, no! We're not fighting, we're just," Gray paused as he tried to think up an excuse before the red-head demon could pummel him. "W-We're uh, just giving each other a good pep talk and now Natsu is all f-fired up!" He elbowed Natsu while his body quivered.

"A-Aye!" Happy #2 ,AKA Natsu, said. Lucy sweat-dropped at them as she wondered how they were able to fool Erza with an obvious hesitation in their voice.

"Good. Friends shouldn't fight. Besides, your bickering made it hard for me to focus on this peculiar game app." Erza said, her eyes glued to her device as she tapped the screen multiple times. As Gray and Natsu mentally cursed Erza, Lucy leaned over to Erza's screen to see how she was doing with the game. She was too late however to see any progress since she heard a 'smack' sound, indicating that the ex-quip mage's game was over.

"Excuse me, but what game are you guys playing?" A foreign voice chimed in. Natsu and Gray snapped out of their mental cursing and turned their attention to the person who owned the voice. Lucy and Erza removed their gazes at their phones and turned to their right. With her big, beautiful, ocean eyes, the S-class mage flashed one of her regular smiles to Team Natsu as she approached the group while carrying a tray filled with drinks and one plate of strawberry cake.

"Oh hi Mira! We're playing Flappy Bird!" The blonde beamed as Mira set down a strawberry milkshake on the table in front of Lucy.

"Flappy Bird?" Mira asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yep, Flappy Bird! I found it on my phone this morning and showed it to Luce, Erza, and ice princess." Natsu said as he and an aggravated Gray strolled their way back to their seats. Mira still had a perplexed look on her face. She couldn't remember finding an app called Flappy Bird on her phone.

"That's odd, I've never seen it on my device. Mind telling me where you saw it?"

"Here give me your phone so that I can show you." The scarlet-haired woman offered. After Mirajane served Erza her drink and some strawberry cake, she took out her iPhone from a little pink satchel she wore to keep her device and handed it to Erza. Erza placed her phone on the table for Mira to see what she was tapping.

"It's not an app that was already available to you. You had to download it from the App Store App in order to obtain it." The scarlet-haired mage tapped on the app she mentioned and it revealed a countless number of apps. "Apparently, Natsu went to this selection over here," Erza continued and tapped on the selection that said 'Top 25' and it showed numerous apps numbered from one to twenty-five. An icon depicting a yellow bird with white wings, puckered red fish lips, and gigantic eyes, happened to be labeled as the number app in the charts.

"That's Flappy Bird." Gray said as he tapped it to reveal the info and sample pictures of Flappy Bird. Mira furrowed her eyebrows as she looked through the sample photos of the game. She felt unsure to download it since her conscience was telling her that she shouldn't get it.

"It's free right?" She asked. She thought that if it was free, then she would download it since anything free was a steal. Little did she know that a lot of apps were free in the App Store...

"Yush ish free!" The fire dragon slayer said as he idiotically ate Erza's cake. He ended up receiving a couple of excruciating punches from the scarlet-haired woman. Gray and Lucy allowed a sigh to escape from their lips. They couldn't believe that Natsu would even dare to touch Erza's cake after knowing how painful Erza's punishments can be.

While Natsu groaned over the pain in his stomach, Mira's frown brightened into a grin once she heard that the application was free.

She tapped the download button and typed in her Apple ID password. _'I still don't think this is a good but I can't pass up something that is free!'_ Mira thought as she waited patiently for Flappy Bird to fully download. While the app was downloading, Lucy sat next to Natsu, who was still groaning from his punishment, and tried to soothe him by placing his head on her lap and stroking a few of his pink locks between her fingers. Natsu mumbled a thank you as Lucy just gave him a smile. Gray gagged at the sight of their lovey-doveyness while Erza glared at him for his rudeness.

Raising her hand to cover her mouth, Mira giggled at the two. _'They're starting to act more like a couple each day! They'll eventually get together by the power of love and my matchmaking skills. Ah now let's see, maybe I should have them-'_

"Oi, Mira!" Gray yelled as he waved his right hand over the matchmaker's face. Mira snapped out of her thoughts and huffed angrily at him, feeling unhappy that the formulation of her NaLu plan was interrupted.

"What?!" Gray widened his eyes at her bitter response.

"Calm down! I just wanted to let you know that Flappy Bird completed the downloading process." Mira stared at him for a few moments and then scanned her eyes to the screen of her phone. She calmed down after seeing the app and bowed her head in sincere apology.

"Gomennasai, Gray. I didn't know." With that being said, she picked up her phone and tapped the app while squealing in excitement. Running his hands through his dark hair, he sighed in relief to see Mirajane back to her usual self, although he was still confused about her sudden change of character. He sometimes wondered what thoughts swam in the takeover mage's mind.

_'Typical Mira to be excited about small things like this app._' Lucy thought in her head as she saw Mira chuckle with sparkles in her eyes. Little did the celestial mage know that Mira was squealing about her NaLu matchmaking plan, not because of Flappy Bird.

"Aww, the bird looks so kawaii while it's flying," The takeover mage gushed as she clasped her hands together. Unfortunately, that fangirling moment was not going to last because she happened to experience something very dreadful a few minutes later...

"Why is my sister crying? What did you do to her? A true man doesn't make a woman cry!" Elfman yelled as he attempted to comfort his older sister. As a typical brother, it was only natural for him to be concerned for his sister, even if he was younger. He hated seeing his sisters cry, and vowed to become a man in order to protect them, especially after the death of Lisanna. He was very lucky indeed that his Lisanna has returned but that didn't prevent his will to protect his family. That would be the reason as to why he would get angry whenever one of his sisters sheds a tear. Even if it was just a smidge.

"Mira-nee? Are you alright?" Elfman patted her back softly. His consolation only made her cry even more. The tears that she shed was enough to fill a whole lake, which caused Elfman worry more. He turned his attention to Team Natsu's table and stomped his way over.

Jabbing a finger onto Natsu's chest, he shot a fierce look at him. "Did you do this to her?!" The fire mage shuddered at the buffed man's tone of voice and pointed at a certain ice-make mage.

"It wasn't me! It was ice prick who made Mirajane cry!" Natsu cried as he sat up from his lying position, startling Lucy since he was resting on her lap.

"Oi hot-headed dumbo, I did not make her cry!"

"Stop your lying, liar who's pants is frozen!"

"That was the lamest comeback I have ever heard from you!"

"You think you can do better?"

"OH I THINK-"

"You're unmanly argument is not answering my question!" Elfman barged into their conversation as he leaned over to Gray to give him a piece of his mind. Erza nodded in agreement, happy to know that someone else was able to break up their ridiculous fighting. Elfman was about to grab Gray's shirt until he realized that he didn't have a t-shirt on and just settled by grabbing forcefully onto the ice-make mage's shoulder.

"Gray! Be a man and answer my question! Did you make her cry?!" Elfman boomed as he tightened his grip on Gray's shoulder. Struggling to escape from his grasp, Gray mumbled something quietly.

"What's that?" Elfman asked, squeezing the shoulder even more. Gray winced by the increase of pain and spoke clearer for the younger brother of Mira to understand.

"I did not! Flappy Bird made her cry!" He shouted and successfully yanked himself out of his grasp. Elfman did not look fully convinced by his answer. Flappy Bird just sounded absurd to his ears, it sounded as if he was making it up! Before he could inquire more about this bird, Gray explained about it more.

"Flappy Bird is a game application that you can download into your iPhone from the App Store. The goal of the game is to earn as many points as you can by flapping a bird in between a pair of pipes. Every time you pass a set of pipes, you gain a point. In order to make the bird flap its wings, you must tap the screen multiple times, each tap being equivalent to a flap. The catch is that the bird cannot touch either the pipe or ground because that will 'end' your bird's life. Once your bird 'dies' it will show all of the points you've accumulated." After Gray finished, Elfman sighed in frustration. He may know _what_ made his sister but he still doesn't know _why_. He knew that his sister could be a bit sensitive at times but how did a game like Flappy Bird made her cry a river?

"Ok, so what? It's just a game. Why is she crying then."

"Well," Lucy began and bit her lip. Elfman and the rest of the team turned their attention to her. The blonde fidgeted her body at the amount of eyes staring at her. She always felt uncomfortable whenever she was the center of attention, especially when it was boys making goo-goo eyes at her. Lucy felt a shiver in her spine just by thinking about a time when even creepy old men stared at her.

"The game may sound pretty simple but it's actually harder than it looks." She finally spoke as she shook off that horrible memory. "Truth is, Mira's first run through the game didn't go so well..." Lucy's voice trailed off at the last few words.

"Why is that?" Elfman asked.

"She got a zero as her score." Natsu groaned bluntly. Erza leaned over the table and smacked forecefully on Natsu's head, chastising him about his rude behavior. After the fire mage apologized, Elfman gave a good face-palm. After all, it did seem very unmanly to receive a low score.

"What Mira doesn't know is that it's really common to get a zero on the first try! We tried to tell her that but by the time we were about to, she already released enough tears to fill up a bucket." Lucy assured Elfman. This just caused him to shake his head even more.

_'Oh Mira-nee, you can never be a man if you just cry about your failures. To be a man, you need to learn from your mistakes and become even stronger.' _Elfman's face turned into a grin as he finished that last thought. He had the perfect plan to boost up Mira's confidence, but he was going to need some help in order to make it happen. His conscience told him to ask Team Natsu for the aid but he felt a bit skeptical about that. He knew that every time Team Natsu was at an event, there's a high likely chance that something was going get to destroyed, courtesy of Natsu and Gray. He most certainly did not want that but then again, he has no other choices as to who he could ask. Only Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy knew about Flappy Bird, so it was pointless to ask anyone else about his plan.

After careful consideration, he let out a sigh. "Guys, I need your help."

Her beautiful blue eyes were never seen for quite awhile, because her eyelids covered them. They only allowed tears to escape and if the white-haired beauty would ever open up her eyes, her blue orbs would be coated with a thick layer of liquid, clouding up her vision. It was as if the world was over. It was as if somebody had died. Elfman just stared at her morosely, cringing every time a tear drop landed on the floor.

_'Geez why is this author making this part more dramatic than it needs to be?' _Elfman thought as he sweat-dropped.

**Ahh, well I just wanted to add detail.**

_'You didn't have to make it sound so depressing, you know.'_

**Ugh just stop breaking the fourth wall and go comfort your sister!**

_'Ok ok, author jeez...'_

Elfman gave the takeover mage a pat on the shoulder. "Mira-nee, there's something I want to show to you." At first, she didn't even lifted her head up a single inch, but after a few minutes of persuasion from Elfman, she gave in. She knew that her brother would never give up, especially when he's trying to cheer up his family. Besides, she was tired of playing the sensitive card and decided to see what Elfman had in store for her. She was about to rise from her 'crying corner' until Elfman stopped her.

"Wait, before you get up, here's your iPhone. You left it on the table..." When Elfman offered her the iPhone, he expected her to burst into tears since this device that he was holding was the reason as to why she was sad in the first place. The S-class mage didn't refuse it however, but she took the phone cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

With the odd look that Elfman wore, Mirajane laughed. "I decided that it was really silly of me to cry over these kind of things." As if on cue, she flashed the smile that Elfman and the members of Fairy Tail had come to love. With that response, Elfman could've sworn he felt a tear building up in his eyes. He wiped it off quickly before it fell on the floor and immediately grabbed onto Mira's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Mira asked as her brother kicked the front doors of the Fairy Tail open.

"Close your eyes." That was the only answer she received from him before they stepped outside. Even though she felt confused, she did what she was told and lifted her hands to cover her eyes. Knowing Mira, she'd probably peek at what all the commotion was about but she decided against it. She knew that this wasn't something that should be spoiled for her.

Her ears picked up a bunch of noises thudding against the ground and a mixture of voices with commands being thrown everywhere. After a couple of minutes, she felt her brother's hands on her shoulders as he guided her outside the guild.

"Ok you can open up your eyes now." Elfman announced once they stopped. She removed her hands, only to be greeted by a blinding light. Batting and squinting her eyes multiple times, her eyes tried its best to focus on what's in front of her, er what's beside her to be more accurate. With blurry vision, she saw a yellow rectangle with words written in bold red text. As her eyes tried to regain its clear vision, she noticed that the yellow rectangle was actually a banner but she still could not read the words on the it. Once her eyes adjusted, she let out a gasp once she read the words on the banner.

_"Flappy Bird Tournament!"_

Lying on the grass at the right side of the road that led out of the guild's fields, she saw a massive stage with two wooden chairs sitting inside. The exterior of the stage had a green background with Flappy Birds painted all over the walls! Across the top of the stage, there was a yellow banner with the words 'Flappy Bird Tournament' written in bold red letters. In front of the stage, there were rows of chairs filled with every Fairy Tail member seated in each of them. Some people gave a friendly wave while others just gave her a toothy grin. Some even yelled 'surprise!'.

A mini bar was also set up just on the left side of the stage where everyone is free to hit themselves up with a drink, incase if they wanted to be quenched with booze. There was also a lot of tables set up with tons of food which Natsu was quite happy to see.

"What in the world is this?" Mira finally said after absorbing all of what she saw. "It's like we're throwing a festival or a celebration!" Erza who was sitting at the front row, got up and walked over to her while giving a slight chuckle.

"That's because this a festival. Well not necessarily a festival but a Flappy Bird Competition to be more specific! Oh and just so you know, I'm not going lose to you!" Mira had no idea what Erza was talking about in her last sentence.

"Lose in what?" Mira asked while smoothing out her dress.

"The Flappy Bird Tournament! Look!" Erza pointed a sheet of paper attached on the outside side wall of the stage. Mira walked over to it to see what she was talking about. It had appeared that the sheet of paper displayed the name of the contestants and who was facing against who.

_Flappy Bird Contestants_

_Lucy vs Lisanna_

_Elfman vs Evergreen _

_Mirajane vs Juvia_

_Gray vs Natsu_

_Laxus vs Freed_

_Cana vs Erza_

The list went on until Mirajane counted up to ten matches. Assuming by the number, she knew that everybody was not participating but she wondered why her name was included. She never signed up for this, plus she sucks at Flappy Bird! As if Erza could read her mind, she answered her question.

"Elfman was the one who signed up for you." And with that, the red-head walked over to her seat, sat down, and pulled out her phone to practice her Flappy Bird before the tournament starts.

Mira just ignored her and immediately turned to face her brother with a vein protruding from her forehead. "What's the meaning of this?" Elfman shivered a little by her creepy sweet voice but regained his composure.

"Well, I just thought that mayb-" Elfman enthusiastically said until Mira cut him off. Flipping her white hair behind her shoulder, she stared at him as if he was dumb.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not the best at this particular game?"

"But I just thought that if you defeated everyone in the gui-"

"How? How can I defeat them when I don't have any time to practice."

"Well actually you do now."

"What do you mean?

Elfman sighed and pointed at Erza who's fingers were flitting away at the screen. "See, she's practicing." He turned glanced at the back row and pointed at Lucy who was groaning when she only made through five sets of pipes.

"All of them are practicing! Now be a man and practice!"

"Exactly how much time do I have to practice?" The takeover mage tilted her head to the side cutely and sweat-dropped at the number times her brother mentioned 'man'.

"Thirty minutes. It's the most manliest time a man could ever have!" Mira's face didn't relax at his answer. She felt like it wasn't enough time for her to practice. It's also quite hard to take Elfman seriously when he's spouting all of this 'man' nonsense. Reading the expression on her face, he answered her question as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem much, but you'll be surprised on how many rounds you can cram in that much time. Just trust me. Trusting is a manly thing to do Mira-nee." Mira smiled nervously at him. Not because he mentioned the word 'manly' but because she doesn't know if she can become a 'master' at Flappy Bird in just thirty minutes.

Inside of her, she had a little competitive spirit inside of her that screamed 'Do it and accept the challenge!'. Another part of her told her to just get over this silly nonsense and not participate in the tournament. Her little spark of competitiveness won over her second half, because she did not want to lose to her childhood rival, Erza. After all, the old Mira who had always wanted to defeat Erza, did not fully disappear throughout the years. She still has that inner childish will inside of her and it looks like Flappy Bird's bringing the old Mira back.

With careful consideration, she gave Elfman her final answer. "So let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm currently working on the second part of this right now but I have some essays I need to type up. Also, my English teacher made my class and me write our own story (yes it's an assignment) and that is my top priority right now. Once I get all of those aside, I'll try my best to continue writing. Thank you for your understanding :)**

**Until next chapter ;)**


End file.
